The Mutt and the puny Wolfs final battle
by EXALTED oreo
Summary: This is kindof a spoiler so do not read until you have watched past episode 8 in Inuyasha: final act sorry i don't know the manga chapter it's in


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Authors notes: Sorry about that I didn't want to post a spoiler summery. Anyways this occurs after Kikkyou's second death, Koga says something to piss Inuyasha off a fight ensues see how it ends up. So anyways I'm not at god at grammar, spelling, or proofreading so there are some mistakes that I didn't notice. Second fanfic enjoy.**

It was the morning after Kikkyou's second death. Everyone avoided Inuyasha even Kagome who had always talked to him when he was depressed. Inuyasha was also keeping his distance by sitting

on the opposite side of the slight incline in the field, staring blankly at the sky. Every once and a while a sole tear ran down the side of his face causing him to lower his head so no one could see,

what he though was a weakness. Kagome was worried about him, but she knew better then to talk to him now, so she wasted time talking to Koga.

"So Koga-kun when do you think your going to leave." Kagome wanted to get Koga to leave before he did anything that might provoke Inuyasha in his depressed state.

"I'm not leaving until that stupid mutt realizes that you are mine." Koga had a spiteful look on he face. "In fact I will make sure that he realizes that now." he stood up and before Kagome could say

anything he punched Inuyasha in the back of the head. Inuyasha didn't even flinch his body was so numb with shock that it had no effect. He simply wheeled his head around to look at Koga

"What are you doing you stupid wolf." Inuyasha voice was monotonic as well.

"I'm taking Kagome with me because she doesn't need to stay with an idiot that can't forget someone he loved over fifty years ago." Koga's words caused Kagome to flinch, she knew it was true but

she didn't want to believe it. To her surprise Inuyasha said nothing but stood up and drew Tessaiga he then decided to speak,

"Koga don't even think of touching Kagome. I can lose someone that I loved fifty years ago, but I cannot lose someone who I love now." Inuyasha's voice became an angry yell when he finished

talking. He caught the wolf off guard although he was quick to recover.

"If that's the case then fight me." The Gorioshi appeared on Koga's right hand. He swung the claw through the air releasing it's energy attack. Inuyasha was quick to counter with Kaze no Kisu,

which easily swept off the attack. Inuyasha was feeling quite good that he was finally fighting the guy that angered him to no end.

"Keh, with weak attacks like that you have no change, flea-bitten wolf," Inuyasha said, it became obvious that his arrogance returned in the heat of battle replacing his depression.

"I'm just getting started dog-breath." Koga tried to maintain his composer, but he knew that he was at a disadvantage without his Shikon shards. He thought to himself, _Damn that mutt's sword, _

_without it he would have no chance, maybe if I go after the sword and not him._ Koga thought is was a great idea so he launched himself at Inuyasha and began to slash insanely at Tessaiga, hoping

that he would shatter the sword. Inuyasha noticed and he jumped away and shouted, "Kaze no Kisu." The yellow light leapt from his blade and crashed into the ground were Koga stood, he was just

able to dodge it. Koga wheeled around and sprinted at Inuyasha and kicked him in the kidney. The Hanyou felt it but he held his ground and struck back by slicing Koga's left arm in two places, Koga

fell back clutching his arm. He tried to give himself time to recuperate by talking to Inuyasha.

"Hey mutt if I win then you give Kagome to me and you leave forever."

"Keh, you really are retarded, wolf, if you think that I would ever let that happen." Inuyasha laughed to himself. He realized what Koga was trying to do so he didn't give him any more time. At that

moment Tessaiga began to pulsate changing the blade into its diamond form. "Kongousekishoha." The diamond blades shot at Koga. He tried to block them with Gorioshi although he was not fully

able to protect himself from the razor sharp blades. One of the blades embedded itself into Koga's leg causing him to yelp in pain. "Stupid wolf should know it's place." Inuyasha rushed at Koga and

elegantly swung Tessaiga at the helpless wolf, although moments before his blade made contact a barrier enveloped Koga. Inuyasha jumped back. The barrier had sprung forth from Gorioshi

protecting the wolf from the dog's fang. Koga's wounds healed instantly, he stood up. When he did the barrier receded into Gorioshi. The wolf looked in astonishment at his weapon. _I never knew that _

_the sprits of the Demon Wolf Tribe would protect me in a fight like this. I guess they really want me to be with Kagome. Well now that I'm feeling better I'm going to kill that mutt. _Breaking from his

inner thoughts he again lunged at Inuyasha although this time with much more force. Inuyasha blocked the attack, but he was sent back several feet. _That stupid wolf he would be dead right now if _

_that little barrier didn't save his ass. I know next time he uses that energy attack with Gorioshi I will use Backuryuuha and kill him before he can erect that barrier. _Inuyasha and Koga continued to

slash at each other with such ferocity that both of them started to lose their fighting strength. They were both marked with cuts and slashes, although Inuyasha had sustained a large slash across

his back.

"Lets end it here wolf with a final attack." Inuyasha was panting madly.

"I agree, mutt." Koga began to gather power in the tips of claw. In turn the demonic wind began to wrap around Tessaiga. Koga made his move first.

"Gorioshi" He shouted with all his remaining strength the white energy, which resembled lightning, snaked it's way across the ground towards Inuyasha who made no move to dodge the attack. He

stood ram rode straight smirking at the oncoming attack. The instant before the attack collided with Inuyasha he roared, "Backuryuuha!" The demonic energy engulfed Koga's attack and redirected it

back at the wolf, who was to stunned to move. He stood still as the whirlwinds of the Backuryuuha tore his body into nothing but ash. Inuyasha paused to breath.

"Koga, you were a good warrior, but you took on someone that you could never beat." Inuyasha, for the first time praised the wolf. He began to feel his mind slip as he fell over onto the ground and

blacked out. Kagome, who had watched the battle unfold in front of her eyes, ran to Inuyasha's side crying his name. When she reached the hanyou she tried to wake him.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha." Kagome was on the verge of tears. She grabbed onto Inuyasha's hand holding it close to her chest. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes.

"Kagome," He was struggling to speak. "I'm… I'm sorry I should have just let it hit me."

"No, because if it did and you died I wouldn't be able to live anymore." Tears slid from Kagome's eyes. With his free hand Inuyasha reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Kagome these injuries are not worth crying over. It would take more then this to take me down." Inuyasha laughed hoarsely.

"Inuyasha hold onto me I'm going to help you up." Kagome reached over to Inuyasha's opposite shoulder and pulled the hand that she was holding over her shoulder to support him. They both rose

slowly and walk over to a tree that was near by, although it had been partially destroyed by Backuryuuha. After lowering Inuyasha and propping him up against the tree, Kagome removed his Haori,

and Hakama and began rubbing disinfectant on his many cuts. Inuyasha grunted he was very unhappy with the sting, but he bore with it because he knew it would help. After Kagome was done

patching up his chest she urged Inuyasha to flip over so she could treat the large slash he had on his back. Inuyasha did so begrudgingly. Kagome was awestruck at the width and depth of the

wound. She ran her fingers over the width of the wound. Inuyasha grunted.

"Sorry" Kagome whispered.

"Its alright I knew it was going to be painful. Just hurry up, ok?" He was slightly on edge because of the pain.

"Ok I'm going as fast as I can." After half an hour of work Inuyasha had been patched up and had stopped bleeding. Kagome let out a large sigh of relief. She stared happily at her handy work. Were

as Inuyasha, who was completely worn out, without even thinking lay down and rested his head in Kagome's lap. Kagome brushed her hand though Inuyasha silver hair and rubbed his ears, which

she loved so much. Inuyasha growled contently, he loved when Kagome rubbed his ears. He whispered to her softly,

"Kagome." He burred his head in her lap sighing heavily. Inuyasha could feel sleep overtaking him and he let it over take him because he felt safe with Kagome. After about twenty minutes Miroku,

Sango and Shippou came into view. Sango was carrying Kirara in her arms. Kagome signaled to them waving her arms, Inuyasha was still asleep on her lap.

"Miroku, Sango-chan, Shippou=chan over here." Miroku was the first to comment on Inuyasha sleeping form

"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha tired out form having to much 'fun'." Miroku had a lecherous smile spread on his face, which was quickly wiped away form and intense glare from Kagome.

"But, Kagome-chan what actually happened." Sango's was looking around at the damage that Backuryuuha had done to the ground and surrounding area.

"He and Koga got in a fight and it got bad. Inuyasha got seriously injured, and Koga……" Kagome's eyes were down cast, she was not depressed about it, just unhappy because she didn't hate Koga

she just didn't like him that way. Miroku and Sango got the hint, although Shippou didn't understand.

"Wait what happened to…" He was unable to finish the sentence because Miroku had smacked him with his staff fallowed up quickly with some words so that he would not ask again,

"Shippou some things are better left unsaid." Shippou still protested

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you after Inuyasha wakes up ok." Kagome said while forcing a smile on her face.

"Fine I will wait till then." Shippou walked away pouting. Sango was worried

"Kagome-chan are you going to be ok?" Kagome looked up with a slight smile,

"I'll be alright, but could you leave me and Inuyasha alone for awhile I have something to ask him?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other skeptically, but they nodded at each other and walked

away. After making sure that Kagome could no longer hear them, Sango asked Miroku,

"I'm surprised that Kagome didn't kill Inuyasha for killing Koga." She asked as though it was a serious question.

"Well isn't it obvious who would Kagome rather have live Inuyasha or Koga." Sango didn't even need to think.

"Inuyasha, made she is going to confess to him that's why she wanted use to leave." Miroku laughed slightly.

"That maybe so, but……." Miroku stealthily reached his hand down and stroked Sango's butt, although he was quickly met with a slap in the face. It left a large red handprint on his left cheek.

"Well anyways lets give them until dusk before we head back. Lets look for a village in the mean while." Miroku declared and continued to walk on ahead with Sango in tow.

When Inuyasha awoke it was mid-afternoon. He looked up into Kagome's sleeping face. _Even though I killed Koga she not mad at me maybe its sympathy because Kikkyou died. I can't think of that _

_now I have to forget her, she is dead and won't come back again. _He was still sad about her death, but he ignored it for the moment. Inuyasha attempted to get up, but he was met with his back

scorching in pain. He decided against trying to get up and just laid on Kagome's looking up into her sleeping face. He smiled; her beautiful sleeping face always perked him up. Inuyasha reached up

and brushed his hand across her face. Kagome began to wake. Inuyasha quickly withdrew his hand so that she would not know that he was brushing her face. Kagome slowly rose from the depths of

sleep. She took in her surroundings and noticed that Inuyasha was awake, amber eyes looking directly at her. Their gaze locked for a minute or so before Inuyasha turned his head away, he was

blushing. Kagome took a moment to prepare herself mentally before she spoke.

"Inuyasha, I have something to ask you." Kagome smiled lightly at the hanyou. He responded but still did not make eye contact.

"What's wrong."

"Well its just……… when you yelled at Koga before you started fighting you said you couldn't lose someone that you loved now, what did you mean by that." Inuyasha's slight blush became a deep red.

"Well… that was um." He couldn't speak coherently. "I was talking about you." At that point Kagome had to ask,

"Does that mean you love me, Inuyasha." The hanyou looked very serious for a moment, but it was replaced with a warm smile.

"Kagome, please don't ask me that right now." He paused. Kagome became instantly disheartened. "I have to straighten out my feelings first, but I can almost positively say, yes I love you Kagome."

Her heart swam she never thought it could be possible that Inuyasha would ever declare something so bold.

"I love you too Inuyasha, and I will give you all the time you need." Kagome's obvious happiness was written across her face. "But in the mean time lets look for Miroku and Sango."

"Sure why not. We won't have to look very hard, just have to wait for the sound of Sango slapping that lecherous idiot." Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's joke. "Well if were going to look for them lets

get going." Inuyasha stated. After struggling up from Kagome's lap he began walking away form the tree.

"Inuyasha hold up." Kagome packed up her things and fallowed her beloved hanyou to wherever he planned to go.

**Authors notes: I really didn't think this was my best work, but my friend said they liked it so I thought why not. I might write more stories if people like my work if not I probably will anyways because sometimes I get bored during school. Rate and comment if you would please, also would someone like to explain to me the difference to a hit and a visitor, because I don't understand how they are different.**


End file.
